Managing orbital degradation of geostationary satellites over time is an on-going problem. Because of various external forces, such as forces exerted by the sun and the moon, it is necessary correct this degradation, where it is a goal to extend the lifetime of satellites to a maximum span. Because the lifetime of a satellite depends upon how long its supply of fuel lasts, any saved fuel may be used to extend the life of the satellite. Alternatively, the saved fuel can be removed from the satellite, thereby reducing the overall launch mass of the satellite, allowing more payload to be added to the satellite.
What is needed is a way to provide design and implementation of inclination control strategies, which target optimal minimum fuel target cycles using continuously or quasi-continuously firing thrusters in satellites.